Beast on the Ice
by XxChaotic-LovexX
Summary: Canada vs. Swiss in hockey. Canada's not the nice little boy he seems to be on the ice, off the ice, it's different.


Matthew looked at his teammates, almost all of the people were American, and hence why Alfred was in the locker room. "Hey, Matt." That wasn't his brother's voice, and he looked up to see one of his teammates standing there. "Good luck tonight." The Canadian nodded, giving a bit of a gleeful smile. Honestly, if Matt wasn't put on the ice tonight, he'd be just fine, he was a bad, violent person the on the ice. "Good luck to you, too." With that, Matthew pulled off his shirt and replaced it with the Olympic jersey.

As the time came to leave the locker room, Matt made sure to be last, but found that was a bad idea. Alfred pulled him close, breaking the smaller's concentration. Their tongues met as Alfred's lips curled around his brother's. "Good luck." With a pat on the ass he left to retreat to his rinkside seat. At first Matthew had no idea what had just happened, then regained his thought and exited to follow his team, only to be stopped once more, this time by Norway. "Ah, hi, Daniel." Matt greeted happily and waved, thoughts of what his brother had done clearing when he saw the blue and white jersey with 'Norge' written in a diagonal.

"Hello, Matthew." his thick accent slurred his words together, but being friend with the Nordic country had made it easy to understand. "I'll make you a bet. If I win, you get a treat. If you win, I get a treat."

Wasn't that backwards? Matthew knew he'd win, and he didn't want to give Daniel a treat. "Huh? Oh, n-non. That's not how a bet works."

"We give free treats."

Obviously, the Norwegian would not give up, so Matt reluctantly agree, "a-all right, Daniel. Free treats for whoever wins."

[ - This commercial brought to you by Team Apolo Ohno - ]

Matt glided down the rink, his eyes taking in everything - the roaring crowd, the sounds of small chatter, and then he turned, expertly sliding into the team box, listening to the coach give one of his many endearing speeches. "All right. Williams, you're in." The Canadian's heart thundered, blood pounding in his ears. He quickly joined the others for the puck drop, his grip tightening as his shaking increased.

"Go, Mattie!" Again his concentration was broken by his brother, one of the few people who were lucky enough (and strong enough) to walk away from a hockey match against Matt without a serious injury. Their eyes met, and Alfred gave a reassured nod, then looked away to talk to the guy next to him.

The puck drop had gone well, not as violent as Matt had hoped for, and so he now chased after the puck at the lead, taking the pass. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a Norwegian, so he pass the puck, letting himself be smacked down, the cold racing against his face, and then the pain came. Shoving himself up he saw the red stained ice and slid over to the box, allowing the medics to take care of his nose. Glancing up he saw the snide smirk on Daniel's face. That was when the anger hit. Rage burned his veins and he let out a snarl. "Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?" Matt shook his head, and waited until he could get back in, though not patiently.

Matt was only cushioned by the man beneath him, and before he could hear any crowds' cheers he was speeding down the rink, and the cheers - only to realize that it was due to a goal, and he thrust his hands in the air. So far the beast hadn't come out as bad. Then his lilac eyes met the blue-green of Norway, and he felt the urge to take off his skate and drive it into the Norwegian's throat.

He growled, and then quickly made his way to block Daniel. He purposefully smashed two into the wall, though had become a master of innocence and skated off quickly, trying to ignore Alfred's voice. He caught the puck, slicing to the right, sending a third cracking against the Plexiglas. Matt simply smirked at the sound of cracking and a loud gasp for air. If Danny wanted the beat, he'd get the beast.

Feign right, really left, pass, leap, shoulder check…GOAL! Matt head butted two of his teammates, giving a smirk to Norway, who glowered at him. Now came the one thing Canada feared. The puck drop.

The referee checked left, right, then dropped the black circle and backed out. The Canadian plowed his shoulder into the other, smacking the puck to another player. Matt swiped at his opponent's skates, creating a ballet of himself and Daniel's friends.

Goal! Another dance began.

Goal! Matthew loved hockey so much.

Blood decorated a piece of Plexiglas and Matt took the box. Alfred tugged on his brother's jersey, and let out a yelp when the Canadian held his hand in a grip that would leave him broken if he, or Matthew, twisted his hand. "Matt, release. It's Alfred, don't be bloody pissed with me."

"Your England's showing." He could tell the viciousness in his voice had actually felt like a whip to the American since his face had gone dark and he looked away. He released the hand then.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, shaking the hand. "Hey, I'm here to support you, asshole. Now calm down, and just breathe." Canada relaxed, feeling America's hands on his shoulders. "You're going to win." The crowd erupted around the two, and they smirked.

[ - Commercial from Team Canada - ]

"Hey, Matt." The Canadian froze and a shiver of pleasure ran through him, grip tightening on the towel. He should have known better than to be the last in the locker room. Turning slowly he spotted the Norwegian. "You play a good game."

"Y-you too." Norway took the extended hand, pulling Matt close, mouths coming together. The blond was shocked at first, but slowly gave in to the surprisingly gentle massaging of Norway's tongue. Their tongues came together in a hot tangle, and the Canadian pressed his lithe body to the strong Norwegian, his hand sliding up into Daniel's thick hair.

Matt attempted to break away when he felt a hand slip upwards, brushing his neck - gaining Norway a whimper, and then into his hair. The petite man's eyes popped open and he jerked away feeling the calloused hands on his single hair. Then he felt the tightening of his pants, then the shock that ran down to the space between his legs, and before he could bite it back, he let out a loud groan. When he felt the pressure lifted from his hair, he let out a very loud whimper, and then looked at Norway's smug expression, and blushed even more. Then he realized that he was feeling a draft where his towel should have been, and when he looked down, the towel was in a circle around his ankles.

Then he watched Daniel slide down his body, leaving cute little kisses in the most sensitive spots, and then tickled his lips on the Canadian's inner thighs, his hand gently wrapping around the member, feeling each pulse, and ran his hand very lightly along, and the blond let out tiny whimpers, begging for more. Then Norway rocked back on his heels, just watching the Canadian, who stood there, squirming and whining loudly. His hand slid down and took his own member, sliding it up and down, arching upwards. Norway acted like lightning, smacking Matt's hands down and then leaning forward, kissing the tip, and licking down the shaft. Matt's hands twined into his hair, and groaned, arching up into the mouth of the man. "Nnngh…D-d-don't…s-stop."he breathed out, beginning to pant as Norway licked around the tip slowly, and then took the member in his mouth, sliding down the shaft, blowing air down there the entire time.

Matthew could feel a warmth in his stomach, and he announced this to his pleasure giver, and that caused Norway to pull off, and then slid up, their lips meeting. He could taste himself in the kiss, and yet that didn't bother him. It was kind of, maple-ish. Canada deepened the kiss, and let his hands feel their way down, shoving down Norway's pants, and boxers, being greedy. Norway allowed this and then shoved his hips up against the Canadian's and shoved their members together, rubbing them together. "T-take m-m-me." Matt panted out, and Norway nodded, taking Matt and forcing him down onto the bench, straddling it himself, and then pushed his member up against the Canadian's asshole, receiving whimpers and shivers of pleasure. He didn't have lube. Did that bother the Canadian?

"Uh…Matt…do you have lube?" The Canadian shook his head, and then he sighed. "Can I go with out it, babe?"

"O-oui." The sound of the Canadian was begging. He wanted it just as bad as Norway. Daniel pushed his member in and began the steady motion of the in and out motion. He leaned forward, taking the Canadian's member in his hand, pumping. Both were coming close, and Norway first heard the cry of pleasure from the boy, and that triggered his own release, not having time to pull out of the man. The two figures sat there on the bench, breathing heavily into each other, and Norway leaned down, biting onto Matt's neck, leaving a nice, large mark.

"So, my little ice beast. Who won?" Matt blushed a bit, whining from his neck being mark, but he leaned up and kissed his neck, leaving a nice mark as well.

"I did. You came first."


End file.
